The Consequences Of Your Rage
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Kurt always had an inkling of Blaines anger issues and just how much rage he held inside himself. But he never thought he may become a victim of that rage.
1. Chapter 1

The Consequences Of Your Rage

Kurt always had an inkling of Blaines anger issues and just how much rage he held himself. But he never thought he may become a victim of that rage.

_Authors Notes: This was prompted to my on tumblr by anonymous saying: Klaine. Kurtbastian Endgame. Blaines Anger Issues. Kurt is traumatised. Sebastian is the hero. _

_I have deviated a bit from the prompt because I've had Kurt and Sebastian not getting together., but it is a mild-form of pre-slash Kurbastian which is a bonus. This prompt was also longer than expected._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own.**

The Consequences Of Your Rage

Chapter One: A Kiss With A Fist

Kurt had always known Blaine had had anger issues.

Personally, Kurt didn't know who Blaine thought he was fooling by trying to be a _'dapper gentleman' _because when he grew angry - which was a lot and sometimes at the stupidest things - his shoulders would tense and his eyes would narrow and darken as he clenched his fists and his muscles flexed.

Before, Kurt would have said that way Blaines muscles bunched and flexed when he was angry was hot.

But that was before.

00

Kurt first realised Blaine had anger issues when Blaine had sat him down for coffee when he, Wes and David had cornered Kurt after performing _Teenage Dream._

When Kurt had uttered that sentence, the one that was still ingrained in his brain - _'it's very polite of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up' _- his observant eyes had picked up on the way Blaines shoulders had squared off, his golden eyes had narrowed and the hand loosely holding his coffee cup had clenched tightly.

He had recognised the signs, and couldn't help but react.

Logically, he knew that Blaine would do little damage considering Wes and David were far bigger than him, but all Kurt could see was bright over-lights and off-white yellowing tiles of McKinley hallways and the sharp bites of lockers and a heavy punch to his face.

Rather than squaring up, Kurt had bowed his head as his shoulders hunched in on themselves, trying to make the bullies leave - and_ Oh god, why weren't they leaving!_

00

Those incidents, too close and too near to each other for Kurt to be truly comfortable with Blaine, all paled in comparison to that of the night after Kurt had dragged Blaine from Scandals, sickening of watching the oh-so-annoying yet oh-so-attractive Sebastian dance the night away with his boyfriend.

He still remembered the fear he had felt, how he had pushed against Blaines chest and how Blaine had only laughed, how Kurt had cringed away from Blaine, his breath stinking of alcohol which stained it like sin.

He remembered thinking that he couldn't let Blaine get him underneath, Kurt was tall and strong, but Blaine was stronger and broader and the Fight Club which Kurt had accidently found out about had all but encouraged this.

His heart had raced, his face had no-doubt been panic stricken as he tried and failed to get away from Blaine, unable to comprehend that this was his boyfriend, this was Blaine, trying to get him to have sex in the back of Kurts Navigator and all Kurt could think was that he'd rather be back in that locker room with David Karofsky because that had been a cake-walk compared to having to fend off his boyfriend from doing something that Kurt wasn't ready for and Blaine would regret.

He always regretted.

After that, huddled in his Navigator and trying not to look at the back seat where a broken button lay next to a wrecked belt because Blaine was clearly much more talented with his hands that Kurt had thought, he had wished only to be at home, huddled in his sheets or curled up with Finn on the sofa as his dad watched Deadliest Catch as he and Finn drank warm milk and chatted.

But he hadn't.

Still to terrified to even move an inch, Kurt had stayed huddled on the ground by the front passenger seat, not even paying attention to the fact that the rear doors was open. He had stayed there well into the early hours of the morning, watching sadly as Sebastian - not even stumbling and without a man on his arm - sauntered from Scandals with a nod of his head to Jeff, the bouncer who had taken a particular liking to Kurt because he apparently reminded him of his son, Leo.

That hadn't been the first time he had been scared of Blaine and wishing Sebastian - cool, calm collected Sebastian - could make it all go away.

00

The had been the scariest anger-fuelled scene yet.

But as Kurt cowered on the floor of the mens bathroom in The Lima Bean, watching with wary eyes as Blaine paced back and forth, anger riding in his every step, he couldn't help but think that this was far much worse.

Blaine was sober and when he was sober, he just had so much rage and anger and hate towards anything and everything that he wouldn't even care.

As bad as it was, Kurt almost preferred Blaine sober despite being a slightly man-whorish drunk.

Anything was better than the rage.

The rage was scary and terrifying because Blaine lost all control and didn't care about anyone when he was in a rage and it had completely shocked Kurt to the core when he had first witnessed one because this was _Blaine_.

"It-Its just, why can't you be nice to Sebastian for once?" Blaine paced back and forth, hand tangling in his gel-encrusted hair, not caring that his foot had just booted Kurt heavily in the calf or that his hands were covered in gel as he ran it through his hair. "Why must you always be - be -be such," Blaine stammered for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Be such an annoying little bitch?"

Reeling back, Kurt couldn't help the sting of hurt that flashed across his face. He tried to hide it before Blaine saw, but he was too late.

"Oh wipe that look of your face!" Blaine snarled, crouching down to haul Kurt back up on his feet. Shaking and terrified and wishing nothing more than to be outside with Sebastian who was cruel and mean but was nice and kind to him. "You know you're just an annoying little bitch with a bad-case of the gay-face,"

That stung.

When Kurt had first heard the jibe fromSebastian, his heart had jolted and his stomach had flipped because if he was sensitive to anything, it would have been his appearance.

But as he and Sebastian had grown closer, becoming close friends as they verbally sparred, Sebastian had said that it had become a nickname of sorts. He stilled used it, but he no longer had the biting tone it once held.

Biting his lip, hands shaking as his terror manifested itself physically, Kurt bowed his head.

Blaine laughed. "Good boy," His voice was condescending and Kurt felt his eyes narrow as his anger rose.

Raising his head, Kurt took in the slightly startled look Blaine sported as he stood up for himself.

"Fuck you," Kurt spat, the curse word vulgar in his mouth. "Fuck you, Blaine Anderson, I'm not anything to you so you can shut your big mouth, stop being angry and petty and get up the courage to act like a real ma-,"

Kurt never saw the fist that swung at him, but he sure felt it.

Pain exploded through his face as his head was whipped to the side with such force, he was forced to his knees with it. Feeling blood dripping from his lip, Kurt rose one hand to cup his cheek, eyes bright and surprised as he stared up at Blaine who was looking down at him with disgust.

Blaine took a step forward, eyes narrowing further when Kurt scrambled backwards, whimpering quietly when he felt the wall press into his back.

Eyes cold and body tense, Blaine crouched down so his face was near Kurts.

"I don't think your one to talk to me about being a real man sweetheart," Blaine growled lowly, voice sharp and mean and why couldn't he just leave?

Just as Kurt saw Blaine raise his fist again, clenched tightly and with blood smeared upon his knuckles, they sensed rather than heard the bathroom door open before the interior door swung open.

Shooting to his feet, Blaine plastered a smug smile on his face as he whirled around but Kurt could see the tension set in his shoulders as his hands clenched threatening towards Kurt.

The man who had just entered, tall, tanned and blond only nodded to Blaine before flashing Kurt a quick smile as he hurried into one of the cubicles.

Giving Kurt one last look of disgust and a cruelly hissed "It's over, gay-face," he stalked from the bathroom, not even bothering to hide the blood that still remained on his knuckles.

Breathing deeply to try and keep the panic back, Kurt stumbled to the long array of sinks that were held up on the wall. Placing his hands on either side of the sink, Kurt slumped over it, his strength leaving his body all in one go.

Bowing his head, he pretended not to notice the burning of his eyes nor the throbbing of his cheek as he tried to regain himself and his composure.

Paying little attention to the blond who gave Kurt a concerned look as he was washing his hands before leaving, Kurt managed to find some semblance of strength to lift his head.

Gazing into the mirror, Kurt didn't see himself. All he saw was the messed hair and the dark, wet stormy grey eyes with the lashes clumped together by tears and the bright blossoming bruise that spread from under his left eye to just above his chin. Blood was smeared across his lips, still dripping steadily from his mouth and an abrasion that had cut through his eyebrow steadily. Feeling like a failure, guilt and shame deep in his gut, Kurt closed his eyes trying to get rid of the person he had become. The person who he saw in the mirror and knew it wasn't him.

The person who had gazed back at him, broken and bleak and hurt, wasn't him. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel wasn't _broken_. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel wasn't _bleak_. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel wasn't_ hurt_.

If only he could convince himself of that.

"Kurt?" A soft voice with an edge of worry made Kurt jump, his head snapping upwards quickly as he heard the recognisable voice.

"Oh-Kurt," Sebastian Smythe crooned, his voice light and quiet as he approached the trembling Kurt like one might a badly skittish animal. "C'mere," Sebastian purred, voice low and soothing as he took in the shivering Kurt.

When he felt the big, safe arms of Sebastian around him, pulling him closer to a broad chest and a large hand resting on the back of his mussed hair, pulling his head into the broad torso, did Kurt allow himself to cry.

Large, heaving sobs that made Sebastian bit his own lip, that made the Warbler clutch Kurt that much tighter to him as he back them up to a wall before Sebastian slid down so Kurt was in his lap and Sebastian was wrapped around.

But even as he rocked back and forth, murmuring comfortingly to Kurt, Sebastian couldn't help the rage that raced through his veins as he thought about the person who had done this.

There was only one person who could have.

Blaine Anderson would soon have the entire Smythe Family come down onto him.

The Smythes may not agree on some things - some were conservative, some were as gay as a pride parade whilst some were homophobic - but they all agreed on one thing.

_Violence against a partner or a family member was wrong and would not be tolerated._


	2. Chapter 2

The Consequences Of Your Rage

Kurt always had an inkling of Blaines anger issues and just how much rage he held himself. But he never thought he may become a victim of that rage.

_Authors Note: This is a second part to the fic; The Consequences Of Your Rage, carried on due to popular revision and a lot of reviews and because I wanted to. I hope you like my version of the Smythe family!_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own.**

The Consequences Of Your Rage

Chapter Two: We Protect Our Own

Alexander Smythe was a tall man, with fair hair and light eyes. He was strict and very no-nonsense and was always willing to point out whenever someone had done wrong but was always ready with praise when something was done the way he wanted. He was the State Attorney and was very much in demand and spent the majority of his time out rather than in the Smythe Household but that did not mean he was distant. He also loved his wife and son very, very much.

Cassandra Smythe née Evans was very much like her husband, tall and slender but with brown hair and dark eyes. Kind and gentle, she balanced out Alexander in a way that Alexanders brother, Eric, had never seen before, but like her husband she was all to willing to give out constructive-critisim but was far more nicer in giving it out. However, whilst Alexander was mellow and hardly ever lost his temper, Cassandra was the fighting force of the duo, strong and fierce the lawyer would not hesitate to put someone in their place. She also loved her husband and son very, very much.

Apart, both of them was a sigh to behold. But together, they were like a well-oiled machine, cold and calculating when needed and gentle and warm when wanted.

Both of them also held a very firm affection on one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who Sebastian had quickly become best friends despite their very wrong first meeting.

Kurt Hummel had managed to do one thing that no one had ever managed to do before.

He had managed to secure his place in the Smythe Family, managing to get the affection of the notouris hard-ass Lacey, the House-Keeper who would keep sneaking glares to Sebastian who could only shrugged. Spill a glass of milk on an expensive Russian Rug and they never let you live it down. He had managed to charm homophobic cousin Ryan Andrews so completely that Ryan hadn't even flinched when Kurt had hugged him; the look of surprise on Susan and Brian Andrews faces had been a sight to behold.

Kurt had managed to single-handledly charm the entire Smythe Family to such a degree that Sebastian couldn't even begin to comprehend.

So when Sebastian, shaking with ill-hidden rage and covered tears in his darkened eyes, had stormed into the house, a deeply sleeping Kurt placed piggy-back upon Sebastian, a blossoming bruise unhidden upon his cheek and a cut placed across his eyebrow, Ryan had been the one to first jump up, anger in his eyes as his muscular body shivered as his hands clenched.

Sebastian so taken aback, had paused in the middle of the large living room, Eric, his mother and father staring at them in complete shock. Staring at them, Sebastian had skirted around them to place Kurt on the abandoned sofa, kneeling on the floor at his side, clutching Kurts hand in a gentle grip staring at the unconscenious Kurt with an emotion that made Alexander frown and Cassandra smirk knowingly.

That was before the anger had hit.

"Kitchen. _Now_," Cassandra hissed from between clenched teeth. White-faced and tight fisted, Alexander had followed his wife with Ryan and a quaking Sebastian following hot on his heels. Lacey, blond hair seeming to stand up on end, had chosen to stay behind with Kurt who was still sleeping on the sofa. Before the French Doors had been quietly closed, Sebastian had seen the tearful blue eyes of Lacey as she gently bushed the strands of hair that had fallen back from Kurts forehead, biting her lip as she did so.

"_Sit_," Cassandra did not shout nor did she swear. She stayed polite with monosyllabic words that were tense and snappish, showing her furious temper. Standing by the sink with her brown hair framing her furious, pale face Cassandra faced them all, eyes sparking as she flashed her eyes from Sebastian, to Alexander, to Ryan and back to a white-faced and obviously raging Sebastian. Brushing her hair from her slender face, Cassandraw glared at them. "Explain,"

With narrowed eyes, Cassandra watched as her only son sighed, sadness evident in his slumping shoulders as he stumbled blindly to the bar benches that sat around the breakfast bar. This was bad, so very bad, she decided watching as Sebastian closed his eyes, his back hunching as his head fell into his hands. With sharp eyes, Cassandra watched as Sebastian seemed to deflate in front of her very eyes. Anger coursing through her veins, she opened her mouth ready to deliver a scathing comment that she knew would only deserve to make Sebastian all the more sad. It was the soft grip of Alexanders hand on hers as he shook his head at her that made Cassandra pause.

"I-It was Blaine," Sebastian finally said, voice quivering as he looked up, eyes swimming with tears as he stared pleadingly at his mother. "He-he-he hi-hit Ku-," That was when Sebastian - her strong, stubborn Sebastian - dissolved into tears, shoulders shifting violently as he collasped into himself. Strong, sweet, confident and stubborn Sebastian had finally found someone who had broken through his defences.

Ryan, strong athletic Ryan, lept to his feet, eyes spitting fire as he regarded the slumped figure of his cousin. "Who is this Blaine?" He rattled through clenched teeth. To see his cousin, the one he had let down so many times before, and to see the boy who was currently becoming his best friend, so distraught and hurt was so disconcerning that Ryan couldn't help but feel the rage that roared in his heart. Sebastian was his cousin, someone he had failed but had quickly came to love and Kurt whom had so quickly became his idol and 'only exception', they were special to him and no one - _no one_ - would get away with hurting them.

Sebastian took a deep breath, Alexanders supporting hand steady on his quivering shoulders. His head rose, eyes still stained with tears but with a glint of stubbornness that made Ryan quirk a slight smile. "His name is Blane Anderson," Sebastian stated, voice still shaky but no longer stumbling the words. "He was at Dalton before I transfered from Paris, he himself transferred to William McKinley High to be with his boyfriend, Kurt. I found Kurt huddled on the floor in the bathroom at _The Lima Bean_," Sebastian shook his head disbelivingly. "I knew Anderson had rage, but I didn't realise just how much,"

"Wait - did you just say _Anderson_?" Cassandra said, voice high-pitched as she express her shock.

Wide eyed, Sebastian nodded.

"Oh this is _fantastic!_" Cassandra crowed, cackling loudly as she clapped her hands in glee. Sebastian, surprise written straight across his face and Ryan stared at her with shock.

"Cassie, sweetheart?" Alexander asked, approaching his wife with skitterish movements. "Honey?"

"Oh Alex!" Cassandra exclaimed happily. "Blaine Anderson will never know what hit him!" He raised an eyebrow. "Rememeber my receptionist? A Mrs Sarah Anderson, married to Dr Michael Anderson and mother to sons High Schooler Blaine and NCIS Field Agent Cooper?"

A shocked expression over came his face before it split in malicious happiness. "I knew there was a reason you're my wife, my love," Alexander crooned loudly, waltzing towards his wife and picking her up.

Ryan and Sebastian, slowly getting over their shock, exchanged dark grins.

Sarah and Michael Anderson along with their eldest son would soon know the _real _Blaine Anderson.

00

"Yes, Mrs Cassandra?" Sarah Anderson, small and petite and much to kind answered the phone promptly; just as Cassandra liked it.

"I have a favour to ask of you Sarah," Cassandra said before ploughing on without allowing Sarah to reply. " I need to meet with you, your husband and your eldest son as soon as possible, if that can be done,"

Confusion shining like a beacon through her voice, Sarah replied to her boss. "You're in luck then, Mrs Cassandra, Michael has just returned from a conference in Chicago and Cooper is spending some 'downtime' with us at home so it will be more than possible,"

"I knew I could count on you Sarah," Cassandra said, smirking at Alexander before her eyes caught sight of Kurt, slumped next to Sebastian in the room, far out of earshot.

"When would you like us to come over?" Sarah - polite as ever - asked. Cassandra shot a successful grin to her husband who only let out a quiet chuckle.

"If it is possible, today in perhaps an hour?"

"Of course, shall we meet at your house?"

"Of course, see you in an hour Sarah, good bye for now,"

"See you in an hour Mrs Cassandra," The dial tone filled her ears and it filled her with a sense of malicious glee to hear it, even more so when she placed the phone back onto its cradle, hearing it click so satisfingly. She turned with a giggle, landing in her husbands arms.

"You, my wife, are a devious minx," Cassandra flicked him on the nose.

"And don't you_ forget _it,"

00

The meeting with Sarah, Michael and Cooper Anderson had gone swimmingly well, in Cassandras opinion. Cooper, as Cassandra had first thought, had been furious at Blaine, at first disbeliving that his little brother could do such a thing but when Sarah - sweet Sarah, Cassandra thought fondly - had hesitantly faced her eldest son, an expression so pained that it had made Cassandras heart hurt, and had confessed to just what Blaine was like; how he had so much rage and anger inside him, how it had been Sarah who had innocently suggested that he take his anger out by way of Boxing which had than soon transformed into something called _Fight Club._

At this, Cooper had gone white and had felt faint. Sick to his stomach, Cooper had relayed with a quivering voice that he knew about the Dalton Fight Club - because _he_ was the one of the ones to organise it.

Michael, who had remained silent up until this point made a wild gesture with a deep growl-like sound in his throat. He was calmed instantly by a gentle touch from Sarah.

"You utter fool," Sarah expressed, voice even but cold as she stared at the man she had bore. She had given to more thought to it.

But it was when Cassandra, calmly and cooly, had relayed to them just what had caused her to call all three of them to her home, was when things had exploded.

Cooper had obviously inherited his fathers rage, just as Blaine had. Fiery and furious, Cooper had let out a great roar that had made Kurt jump with fright.

"That bastard!" He hissed, voice cold and trembling even as Michael stood next to him, body quivering with anger as his attempts to calm his eldest son failed spectacularly. "When I first saw Porcelain, I liked him," Cooper confessed. "He was much to nice and perfect to be with my brother. But I figured, hey, he loves Blaine and Blaine obviously did something to deserve him," Face scrunched in disgust, Cooper shook his head letting out a disgusted sigh.

Sitting down on a bar stool that was pushed towards him, Cooper sighed heavily. "I never spent much time with Porcelain, because Blaine monopolized all my time. I brainwashed myself into thinking that the fear in his eyes was because of something else, but I saw it across his face when Blaine would come near him. That damned bastard!"

"Calm yourself," Alexander stated sharply as Michael landed a heavy hand on Coopers shaking shoulders. "You will do no good to Kurt if you are emotional,"

Cooper took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. "You're right," He conceeded. "What shall we do about this?"

It was Cassandra that answered, with a sharp, malicious smirk that made them shiver.

"Leave it to us,"

00

"What is this all about?" Came the high-pitched tone of someone very much in a position that they didn't want to be. That person just so happened to be Blaine Anderson, who was looking in the face a decidedly displeased Sarah and Michael Anderson as well as a very disgusted and displeased Cassandra and Alexander Smythe that looked so malicious, Blaine was quaking in his boaters. "Will someone please tell what is going on?" He whined again, voice obnoxious to Cassandras ears. Stalking forward, she towered over Blaine.

"You," She hissed at him. "Will not speak for the duration of this session, _do you understand_?" She bit out sharply. Face terrified as he stared up at her, Blaine nodded his head spastically. Cassandra, malicious urge filled for the moment, nodded pleasantly to Sarah who smiled at her.

But when Sarah turned to her son, Blaine was quite horrorified to see that she was sporting a cold expression upon her face. "M-mum?" He stammered, reaching out a hand to grasp her wrist. She allowed the contact for only a moment, before purposely moving away, keeping her facial expression intact and cold.

"To think I raised you," She bit out, voice cold and so un-like Sarah Lucinda Anderson that Michael couldn't help the raised eyebrow. Sarah was normally so swift in forgiving people; perhaps Blaine had simply crossed a line that Sarah had set up. "Too think I raised my sons to be violent, too think I raised my sons to think that it was okay to go around hitting someone, never mind someone who _loved_ them,"

"Wh-what?"

Steam-rolling a head, Sarah paid no heed to Blaines protests.

"Too think I raised you to be _foolish_,"

She gave Blaine a once over, pale eyes lingering dissapointedly on the bruise on Blaines knuckles where they had collided heavily with Kurts face before turning and not looking at Blaine again. When Blaine turned confused eyes onto his father, Michael turned. But he paused when he reached the door jam, turning back round he parted Blaine on one sentence.

"We, Andersons do not hit those we love,"

00

"I'm so confused," Blaine murmured, voice low and confused as he sat there, shell-shocked in the middle of the Smythe's kitchen.

"You shouldn't be," Cassandra addressed him, voice cold as she busied herself with making a glass of water. Blaines eyebrows rose. Cassandra muffled a snicker. "You should really get them plucked you know, might get nits and be forever itching them," She referenced, gesturng vaguely to his eyebrows. "Either that, or change the person who waxes your eyebrows because they missed a few spots,"

Alexander, staying out the way until he was really need, smothered a laugh at the look of righteous indignation on Blaines face.

"And just who," Blaines lip curled up into a disgusted sneer. "Are you?" Cassandra smirked.

"Your mothers boss," Blaine blanched. Good, he knew who she was. "My name is Cassandra Smythe, you may know me better as the woman who is always called upon to do cases because shes just so god-damn good at her job that it's almost oobscene,"

"But-but why am I here?" Blaine stammered. Cassandra threw her braided head back and cackled loudly, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"_Because_," She drew it out, Alexander sure it was for torture purposes. "We _know_," She stated mysteriously, leaning forward into Blaines space so she could whisper it.

"Know- what?" Ryan, irritation coming to a full front as Blaine continued to be oblivious, rolled his eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake," Ryan snapped, annyance clear in his throat. "We_ know_, hobbit and everything we're going to do is going to make that seem like a cake-walk,"

"See," a dark voice, malicious and seductive and everything that Blaine had been told to stay away from. From out of the shadows, silent and cold, was Sebastian who stared at him. Flanked by Alexander and Cassandra with Ryan standing tall behind him, was a rather pissed off Sebastian who stared at him coldly. "We don't like it when things we consider _ours_ are damaged,"

"We're quite possessive that way," Alexander concurred, voice smooth and purring as his growled low in his throat. "And it makes for _bloodied_ encounters when we get our hands on someone that hurt someone we consider _ours_," Blaine trembled where he sat, sitting in soiled jeans as he stared, horrorstruck at the Smythes.

"W-What d-do you want?" He squeaked before attempting to clear his voice. It was Cassandra that smirked widely, but it wa Sebastian that aswered, his lip curled into a sneer.

"We want you to stay away," Sebastian snarled low in his chest. "Stay away from me, stay away from _Kurt_ and you won't end up with another fist in your mouth,"

Blaine nodded, too thunderstruck and full of terror to really contemplate doing anything _other_ than agreeing. But that was when his brain finally decided to re-engage as processed just what Sebastian had said.

"Wait-_another?_" Terror rose in his gut when he witnessed Ryans superior smirk, Cassandra and Alexanders pleased glint and the malicousness in Sebastians eyes.

With a large grin that seemed out of place, a tightly clenched fist came from Sebastians general direction to land on Blaines nose in a direct hit.

00

"Good hit son," Alexander clapped Sebastian on the back, smile targetted at him as he watched Sarah and Michael pull away from their house, an unconsciene and bloodied Blaine in the back seat. Cooper had refused to sit next to him and so had ended up in the trunk of the car.

"Thanks dad," Sebastian said, grinning up at the taller man who went suddenly stern.

"Just don't make a habit out of it,"

"Of course not,"

Flasing a quick grin towards his father and mother, Sebastian sauntered from the room without a so much as by-your-leave, leaving a chuckling Cassandra and Alexander too stare after him. Alexander shook his head.

"He gets it from you," He insisted towards Cassandra. Cassandra only shrugged; she knew Sebastian had got a lot of things from her, his colouring for one thing. But there was many a thing he had inherited from Alexander and it would always stay like that, no matter what. Because the _Smythes Family Code_ was all too emcompassing in its importance, it served as a guideline to make Smythes see just what they were doing wrong and right. It would always be there; no matter what. One teaching applied very much and very easily to this situation and Cassandra couldn't help the smirk that spread across her handsome features.#

Her Kurt would be fine, shaky and traumatised, but he would have someone like Sebastian looking after him, and she knew Sebastian would protect Kurt to the ends of the earth.

_A Smythe may be weak and vunerable, but they will always gain revenge on those who had hurt there loved ones._


End file.
